Talk:Level 400/@comment-108.2.111.192-20150818014053/@comment-108.2.111.192-20150818060257
Hi Fzs! You really don't expect me to argue with a bureaucrat, do you? Perish the thought! I have noticed the strategy and it is not rubbish but it is very general. And the problem for me has been that I simply do not get enough of the combos to even come close. Your comment about 20 to 30 moves is very helpful so my asking about that was not a waste of time. In fact I suggest you put that information as part of the strategy. It will now be a benchmark for me. And if explains why I have failed the level more than 200 times without ever coming close. The most moves that I have had coming into the second board was 22 (it happened on two occasions) and from that point on I was able to do almost nothing. The most bears I have gotten was 13 out of the 17. I do realize that one person's "Insanely Hard" might be another person's "Easy" or "Medium." Nevertheless I am having more trouble with this level than I have had on many orther levels that were graded "Insanely Hard." The problem is the total number of hits required to get all the combed honey. Eventually I have a feeling the application will feel sorry for me and hand me everything on a silver platter. But I also know that may take a few weeks or more. Watching the YouTube vidoes of successful completion can be frustrating. For instance, seeing a''' paint bomb-jelly fish''' combo (which has never happened to me on this level) is a bit frustrating. If I got that combo, I would have at least a puncher's chance to do this. And, by the way, the person that got that had about 31 moves entering the second board and barely completed the level. Fsz, you have criticized me in the past for being too argumentative. I have tried to behave a little better. But your comment "'Didn't you see that??? Or it is just rubbish for you??"' seems to be acting like I used to act when I was posting as KenDCrusher! That said, maybe I should take into consideratgion that there's a limited number of people posting to this Wiki as opposed to the Candy Crush Wiki. On many very difficult levels there people often enlighten me and others by stating exactly how they did it. That is what I have been hoping for here, beyond the general strategy. Maybe that is unrealistic. With some of the other levels I have had friends help me out. That is why I am on 400. It's been a collaborative effort. But I decided that once I got to 400, I would go it alone from now on. I am doing that. And struggling! Though you and I may disagree, I assure you I am not the worst person in the world. But I am human and sometimes venting a little makes me feel better. I beg your forgiveness on occasions when I overstep. I do appreciate the job that you are doing.